dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon AU
The Pokemon Alternative Universe (AU) is a creative community creation hosted by the social media team of The Dragon Prince on Twitter. It features the popular franchise Pokémon, where the characters are portrayed as Pokémon Trainers, using the #PokemonTDPAU tag. Narrative }}|border: 1px solid #443B32;}}" class="cquote" | width="15" valign="top" style="color:#B56937; font-size:36px; font-family:'Nunito', serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:0px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 2px; font-size:14px;" | Welcome to Xadia! A realm once native to powerful Dragon-type Pokémon, Xadia has a history of strife. The dragons did not take kindly to the humans settling in their lands - and they took even less kindly to trainers capturing them for their own means...TDP Twitter - Welcome to Xadia Callum and Rayla are two friends from the sleepy outskirts of Tower Town. Both are ready to start their Pokémon journey! Callum has never had a Pokemon of his own, but Rayla is followed everywhere by a mischievous Zorua.TDP Twitter - Callum and Rayla Callum's younger brother Ezran is not a trainer, but he has a mysterious ability to bond with wild Pokémon, and they’ve followed him around since before he could talk.TDP Twitter - Ezran's Affinity One day, a chance adventure into the mysterious ruins outside of Tower Town leads to the discovery of something incredible: Three Pokémon eggs! Callum, Rayla and Ezran take the eggs back to Tower Town's Pokémon Professor...TDP Twitter - Three Eggs Tower Town Professor Ibis and Assistant Professor Kazi have been studying the Pokemon of Xadia for years. Professor Ibis often claims he “knows everything there is to know about Pokemon” and believes the eggs to be Rock-type, but Kazi realizes the truth: they’re Dragon-type eggs!TDP Twitter - Professors Within a few days, the eggs hatch! The Professors agree: Callum, Rayla and Ezran should be the dragons’ trainers, because they’ll need to be kept safe in Xadia, where Dragon types are so mistrusted. So... between Callum, Rayla and Ezran, who chooses what?TDP Twitter - Starters | width="15" valign="bottom" style="color:#B56937; font-size:36px; font-family:'Nunito', serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:right; padding:0px;" | ” |} Team Dark }}|border: 1px solid #443B32;}}" class="cquote" | width="15" valign="top" style="color:#B56937; font-size:36px; font-family:'Nunito', serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:0px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 2px; font-size:14px;" |Woah -- what's this? As our heroes leave Whisperleaf Town, they're ambushed by a strange duo - they identify themselves as Soren and Claudia of Team Dark! They demand that the trio turn over their Dragon-type Pokémon to Team Dark... or else! Team Dark seeks to control Dragon-type Pokémon for the good of all of Xadia! Dragon-types are just too dangerous to be trusted - only Team Dark can inhibit their incredible power! Trust in Team Dark!TDP Twitter - Team Dark | width="15" valign="bottom" style="color:#B56937; font-size:36px; font-family:'Nunito', serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:right; padding:0px;" | ” |} Towns and Gyms Pokémon League Involved Pokémon *The three starters consist of Dratini, Jangmo-o and Gible. *Bait is re-imagined as a Dunsparce. *The Pokémon assisting Professor Ibis are Torchic, a shiny Sandslash and Braviary. *Team Dark's Pokémon include Scraggy, Liepard, a stolenTDP Twitter - Stolen Tyrunt Tyrunt, as well as a Meowth (Alolan), which is a reference to Team Rocket's Meowth in the series. *Ava is re-imagined as a Rockruff found by Ellis, which does not participate in fights.TDP Tumblr Trivia *Lujanne uses transformed Dittos to uphold her illusions, whose faces are a reference to the episode Ditto's Mysterious Mansion, in which a Ditto fails to adjust its facial features during transformation. *It was never revealed which partner was picked by the main trio, in order to allow fans to build their own teams for the characters.TDP Tumblr - Starter imagination References }} Category:A to Z Category:Fandom